Justice Delayed
Civilian Courtroom A somber chamber with high ceilings and dark-paneled walls, with rows of benches for courtroom observers separated from the main floor by a three-foot-high wooden wall. Within the main section of the courtroom are the tables for the prosecution and the defense, a court clerk and recording secretary's station, a witness stand, and an elevated dais with a large leather chair for the sitting judge. Darcy is slowly pacing around the courtroom, deep in concentration, hands behind her back. Her braids tinkle musically with each movement, aristocratic and graceful to the last. Jacob walks between the rows of benches, making his way to the bar. He pushes through the swinging door and walks to his table. He shakes Anderson's hand, then sits next to her and begins conferring quietly. Gremalian arrives from Lounge Area . Jones arrives from Lounge Area . Niklas arrives from Lounge Area . Gremalian waddles into the courtroom, closely followed by Jones. He snuffles at the air for a moment, then waddles down the aisle. "I am a juror," he announces, "Where am I to thit?" Niklas stands to one side and waits for an answer to the Castori's question. A bailiff shows the jurors to the jury box inside the main court well. Jones choses a likely place to take temporary residence, double checking her camera. Valdez arrives from Lounge Area . Gremalian waddles towards the jury box. He shuffles inside, stopping to regard a too-tall chair for a moment, then, with a whuffle of disgust, digs his foreclaws into its seat, hauling himself into it paw over paw. Valdez carefully and quietly walks over to where the jury is seated. Darcy turns and strides to push the swinging doors open once more, going to sit at the prosecutor's table. She puts her briefcase down, her datapad on her lap and begins to go over notes intently. Jacob is seated at the defense table, speaking quietly with Anderson. Gremalian carefully manuevers his bulk around in the chair so his snout is pointing in the direction of the courtroom itself. So settled, he begins squinting around the room, eyes roaming seemingly without direction. Niklas trails behind the other jurors and chooses a seat in the emptiest corner so far, settling his knapsack beside him. Darcy lays aside a holovid phone after opening her briefcase and pulling it out. Anderson glances meekly toward the jury, then her eyes turn rather cold as her gaze stops on Darcy, then she turns back to whispering to Jacob. Niklas sits almost unnaturally still in his seat as he looks over the courtroom, noting the few faces he recognized and the interactions between the beings. Jones drops Holo-Camera. Gremalian's eyes fall on Anderson. He snuffles violently, puffs a few times, then settles his paws between his legs, legs short enough to jut almost straight out from the chair in which he sits. Darcy scans through the datapad, notating things at random by typing swiftly on its keypad. She looks calm, unruffled and collected to all intents and purposes albeit rather intense in concentration. Jones settles back, making a few notes of her own. But mostly, she waits. Jacob lifts his chin, glancing casually toward Darcy, then back to his notes. Darcy turns her head just then, catching the glance and bestowing upon Jacob a very charming smile. Her gaze remains on Anderson for a while, then towards the front of the courtroom where the jurors are now seated and waiting. A hand lifts to smooth her bronze bead-tipped braids. A bailiff walks toward a side door near the judge's bench, and then slips into the chambers beyond, closing the door as he goes. Valdez waits patiently, twitling his thumbs. Occasionally, he glances at his watch. The trial has certainly attracted its fair share of observers. The courtroom isn't quite packed to capacity but it's more full than is wont for any other trial that's been held here so far. A few stern-faced matrons in stiffly starched nursing uniforms sit near the door of the court, looking disapproving and occasionally breaking into heated whispers. Jacob ponders something as Anderson leans over to ask him a question. He nods to her, glancing toward the judge's bench. Darcy adjusts her scarlet-and-gold scarf slightly, resting her hands in her lap after the action is completed. She looks neither here nor there, merely keeps her gaze focused on the front of the courtroom and to the judge's bench calmly. Jones frowns slightly, looks at the camera and fiddles some more. The bailiff emerges from the chambers and announces: "All rise." Gremalian rocks forward in his chair, then back again, snuffling at the air. -+- Broadcast Begins -+- Darcy stands up gracefully, coming to her minute 5'2. Anderson rises to her feet. Jacob stands smoothly. Gremalian, disconsolately, hauls himself so as to stand in his chair in wobbly fashion. Valdez stands. Darkmane arrives from Lounge Area . Niklas's eyes flick over those that are standing. Everyone seems to be standing, awaiting something. Jones stands a half beat after the others, still prying at her camera. Raskin steps out of his chambers and climbs up to his elevated chair as the bailiff says, "This court is now in session, the honorable Judge John Raskin presiding. You may be seated." One of the nurses rumbles, in a low, penetrating whisper, "All this standing. Bad for the varicose veins." The nurse beside her jabs her in the ribs and tugs her to sit down. Valdez takes his seat adjusting his chair slightly. Anderson slowly settles back into her chair. Darcy nods in respect to the judge and seats herself once more, pulling the holovid phone a little closer. Darkmane pushes open the heavy double doors with a flourish and stands erect, tail swishing anxiously behind him. He peers about the room assessing the situation and daintily opens a small gold box, out of which he pulls a pinch of powder, which he presses against his nostril and sniffs. He makes his way through the room and sits behind the prosecution area. Jacob sits as well. A man and a woman at the very end of the seats near the door turn and stare at the Demarian's entry, the woman giggling slightly at the snuff-taking. Raskin slides his gavel aside on the bench before him, then glances toward the observer area, his eyebrows bushing upward, then he growls, looking at Darcy. "Ms. Darcy, we're here on the matter of the State versus Ada Anderson, correct?" Gumble arrives from Lounge Area . Darcy nods, rising as she's addressed. "Yes sir." Raskin scratches his chin. "Is the state prepared to present its case?" "Yes sir." Darcy's voice is quietly calm and confident as she regards the judge. Gumble peers into the room and looks about. Satisfied that this is the right place, he hobbles in, having to push fast the legs of several people on his way to the juror's box. Darkmane purrs and glares at Gumble as he passes. "Do you mind, sir?" Raskin nods, glancing toward Jacob. "Mr. Gettleman. I suppose the defense is prepared with the usual supply of smoke and mirrors?" Gumble slowly swings his head around to the Demarian peering at him. "Mmmmmmmm my most humble apologies, sir.....mmmmmm.... Jacob quirks an eyebrow, rising slowly, smoothing his jacket. "Your Honor, prejudicial statements from the court aside, the defense *is* ready." Then he settles back into his chair. Gumble continues to the juror's box and finds an empty chair. A large matron to the side of Darkmane hisses, "Shaddup and siddown, furball! Trial's startin'!" Gremalian glances at Gumble as the second Castori enters the box, squinting myopically in his direction. Raskin glances to the jury. "You people. Let's talk about your job." Darkmane pose flicks his tail aside to peer over his shoulder. "Madam _I_ was not disrupting thins at 'tall. So please mind your own business. Darcy resettles herself in her seat, only now taking her time to observe the jury closely. The matron glares at Darkmane. "Ruddy should flea spray you," she rumbles and folds her arms, turning from him and directing her attention to the proceedings. Raskin jerks a thumb toward Darcy and Jacob. "The prosecution and the defense are going to present the facts of this case. You aren't to talk about this case with anyone outside this courtroom until you have entered into deliberations. If you are one of our respected citizens with some degree of psionic talent, you will refrain from active use of such skills. Passive sensing only. Are these ground rules understood?" Gumble nods in the direction of Gremalian. "MmmmmmMMMMMM Charmmmmmmed I'm sure. mmmmMMMMM" Jones sighs loudly, giving up on her camera. She places her hands in her jacket and there is a faint click. A notepad is taken out.. She must content herself with writing furiously. Niklas nods. Raskin glances toward Darcy. "Ok, counselor, the prosecution may make its opening arguments." Gremalian snuffles in reply. Jacob leans back in his chair, a faint smile flitting across his face as he glances toward Darcy. Darcy glances down at her datapad and rises to her feet gracefully. Despite her height, there is a definite presence to her being, a confident assurance. When she speaks, her voice is the surprise. Lower than most women's, almost a baritone, very cultured with just the faintest hint of a Southern drawl. "Your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My name is D'amileaux Emerence Darcy, prosecuting attorney for the case of State vs. Anderson. We are here to determine whether or not the defendant is guilty of the heinous crime with which she is charged - that of the cold-blooded murder via cyanide of Professor Fulton Hight, former archaeologist with the University of Agincourt." Gremalian's attention rivits on Darcy. His little paws press together before him. Anderson watches the prosecutor speak. Darcy continues, as she makes her way out of her seat to stand in front of the courtroom. "On the 30th of August, 2651, Ada Anderson, registered nurse and employee at the Citadel, attached an IV full of cyanide to the radiation-ridden body of Professor Hight under the gaze of no less than 3 people and walked out, leaving him to die." She turns to pace slowly, hands behind her back. "The defendant, when captured, charged that the Professor had requested her to do such a service for him on grounds that the agony of dying by radiation would have been far worse. However, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I aim to prove that this is not so. Ada Anderson willfully and cold-bloodedly murdered Professor Fulton Hight for ulterior motives and gain. You will hear witnesses who will corroborate this case, and you will decide for youselves if the defendant is guilty or innocent as charged. As is my responsibility, I will prove to you beyond doubt that, despite her plea, this woman is a cold-blooded murderess. At the end of the evidence I invite you to decide, and, I trust, find her as guilty as she is." Anderson shakes her head sadly, looking at the table in front of her. Darcy inclines her head and returns to her seat. "Thank you very much." Jacob stands smoothly, walking toward the gathered jurors. He walks with his chin up, and the light seems to catch off his jaw-line just so - and he seems a bit *too* conscious of the fact. Stopping a few feet from the jury box, he clasps his hands before himself and says, grimly, "The death of Fulton Hight was a tragedy. From the outset, let me assure you," he points to Ada Anderson. "She did end his life. We aren't contesting that. But, when you hear from the state's witnesses, when you hear their evidence, I want you to keep in mind that you must be convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that my client ended his life as an act of malice - rather than mercy. You see, Fulton Hight was already doomed to die of terminal radiation sickness. The prosecution's evidence will show this much. He was dying *anyway*. The professor asked my client to end his suffering. Sympathetic to his agony...she complied. The state will present no witness and no solid evidence that this *is not* the case. Keep that in mind. To prove Ada Anderson acted with malice, the state must first prove she did not act on Professor Hight's request. The state may parade many witnesses before you - some of questionable reputation themselves - trying to smear Ada Anderson's name. Credibility is an issue. The prosecution has built an impressive-sounding case from a flimsy deck of cards. It won't take much common sense to knock it down and see that the state has not done the job it was charged to do: Prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Ada Anderson did this in cold blood, rather than an act of mercy." He lets his eyes drift from one juror to the next, then nods and walks back to his chair, taking a seat." Raskin leans back in his cushioned chair. "The prosecution may proceed." Anderson leans over and whispers to Jacob. Jacob nods, placing a hand on the nurse's left arm, leaning over to whisper back. Valdez sits contently, waiting. Darcy stansd again and comes to the front of the courtroom. Brisk and efficient, she turns to look at the jurors one by one, then the judge. "My honorable colleague Mr. Gettleman claims that Miss Anderson performed her deed with intent of mercy. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, I contend that Ada Anderson had ulterior motives for her crime." She turns, pacing to the other side of the court and stopping by her table. "I call for my first witness Nurse Cecilia Drysdale." Gremalian glances at the Judge, squinting, then back to the Prosecutor. Jacob stands. "Objection!" Raskin nods. "Sit down, Mr. Gettleman, before you have a stroke. Sustained." He looks to Darcy. "Counselor, you had your opening argument. Save the rest of your spiel for closings." He looks to the jury. "You are to disregard her last comment before calling her witness." Jacob nods to the judge, then takes his seat. Darcy nods fractionally. "Very well your honor." She glances over as a bailiff ushers into the witness box a thin, worried-faced woman in the uniform of a registered nurse and swears her in. Nurse Drysdale settles into the witness box, frowning. All around the court, mutterings can be heard, especially from the back where the row of nurses and hospital matrons are seated. Darkmane starts to snore a little but nods his head and regains his composer, trying to act as if nothing happened. Darcy paces forward. "Nurse Drysdale. You are acquainted with the defendent Ada Anderson are you not?" Drysdale nods. "Yes. We both worked in the medical ward on Citadel Base." Darcy inclines her head. "How long have you worked with the defendant, Nurse Drysdale?" Drysdale smiles faintly. "Well, I'm a little new. About a year or so, I guess." Darcy turns from the witness box and paces a little way aways before turning and addressing Drysdale again. "From all accounts, you appear to have been the person closest to the defendant in your workplace. How close were you to her?" Drysdale shrugs. "Ada never seemed to get too close to anyone, really. But we would take breaks together and talk sometimes. I would consider myself a working acquaintance, but not exactly a friend." Darcy nods. "What impression did she make upon you?" Jacob stands. "Objection. Can we get to a line of questioning relevant to this case *sometime*?" Darcy looks to Jacob coolly. "This is relevant, Mr. Gettleman, if you will let me proceed." Raskin laces his fingers together. "Ms. Darcy, he's got a point. Unless you plan to prove Nurse Drysdale is an expert on personality disorders or some other such ballyhoo, move on with it. Find a rudder for your boat and head downstream." Jacob settles back into his chair. Raskin clears his throat. "And one more thing, Ms. Darcy...you address *me* - not opposing counsel. Are we clear?" Darcy turns her gaze to Raskin. "Very well your honor." Back to Drysdale again. "In your statement, Nurse, you indicated that Ada Anderson had expressed some worry about certain gambling debts incurred. Please tell the Court in your own words what happened." A bit of a rumble of voices drift from the back of the court - the nurses are clearly at it again. Drysdale nods, tangling her fingers together nervously. "A few months ago, she mentioned she was in debt. She'd lost about 50,000 credits gambling in the Fringe during her leave time." Gremalian rocks fore and back in his chair, listening. Darcy paces a few steps. "She was concerned about this debt then, Nurse Drysdale?" Jacob stands, rolling his eyes. "Objection, hearsay." Darcy shoots back, "This is relevant to the case Mr. Gettleman, if you please. Question her at will when I am finished if you will?" Raskin glowers at Darcy, clearing his throat. Raskin says, "If I have to warn you again, Ms. Darcy, I will lock you up for contempt of court." Gumble frowns and glances at Anderson. Raskin steeples his fingers, considering the matter. "Ms. Darcy, he didn't question relevance. He objected on the basis of hearsay." He shakes his head. "I'm going to allow it." He looks to Drysdale. "Go ahead and answer the question." Jacob takes a seat. Drysdale nods to the judge, then looks at Darcy. "She did seem concerned, yes. Who wouldn't be? 50,000 credits is a lot of money." Darcy inclines her head. "Thank you Nurse Drysdale. The defendant did not indicate how she was going to take care of this debt?" One of a group of young people, obviously university students, growls, "Hang the bitch and be done with it already!" Drysdale shakes her head. "No, she didn't." Her eyes widen at the outburst. Raskin glares at the students. "Bailiff, show those young people out of here. If you want to be in my court, you better act proper." Anderson winces at the outburs, but doesn't turn to look at the students. The students shoot glares at both the judge and the bailiff who comes bustling over, sullenly trooping out and murmuring vague threats. The doors swing shut. The bailiff returns to stand near the judge, pulse pistol holstered. Raskin nods to Darcy. "Continue." Darkmane flicks his tail back and forth impatiently, staring headlong at the prosecutor. Darcy nods, ignoring the ruckus. "Thank you Nurse Drysdale." She paces back to her table and turns to the judge. "No further questions your honor." She seats herself. Jacob stands, then approaches the witness. Niklas gives the interruption only a passing glance before he turns back to Darcy and Drysdale. Jacob clasps his hands behind his back. "Nurse Drysdale, you had access to Fulton Hight's medical records during his stay at Citadel, didn't you?" Drysdale blinks, then nods. "All the nurses on ward had access to the records except for emergency cases with special treatment. I didn't handle Fulton Hight though." Jacob smiles faintly. "Yes, but you saw the records, correct? Understood the contents of them?" Darcy frowns, twisting her hands together. "I'm a registered nurse, of course I understood them." Drysdale frowns, twisting her hands together. "I'm a registered nurse, of course I understood them." Jacob nods. "What was Professor Hight's condition?" Drysdale furrows her brow. "He was under severe radiation burns, third degree. He was in very bad state." Jacob quirks his mouth slightly, fixing his eyes on Drysdale. "Very bad. Is that another way of saying 'terminal'?" Darcy stands. "Objections your honor. Badgering of the witness." Jacob shrugs. "I'll rephrase it: Was the patient terminally ill?" Drysdale pauses, glancing over at Raskin nervously. She picks at the hem of her dress before looking back at Jacob. "Yes." Darcy takes her seat again and notates something on her datapad. Jacob nods. "Were you on duty the day Fulton Hight died?" Drysdale shakes her head. "No. I was scheduled for nightshifts that fortnight." Raising his eyebrows, the defense attorney smiles slightly. "I see. You said earlier that you knew Ada well enough to learn she had gambling debts. First, do you have any proof she said that? Any proof she had debts of any kind?" Darcy looks confused. "Well no, she told me and that was about it. I don't keep records of what I said or when..." Jacob nods. "Thank you. One more question: Did she ever tell you or give some indication she held feelings of malice toward Fulton Hight?" Drysdale shakes her head. "If she did, I wasn't there to see it." Jacob smiles. "No further questions." He turns, walks back to the defense table and takes his seat. Raskin looks to Darcy. "Re-direct, Counselor?" Darcy stands, shaking her head. "No further questions, your honor." The bailiff helps Nurse Drysdale out of the witness box and out of the courtroom. A few selective mutters and hisses follow. She reaches for the holovid phone and plugs it into a boxy object on the table. "I call my next witness, who is currently unavailable to attend in person but will be present via holovid." She flicks a switch and the image of a tall woman with very short silvery hair in military uniform comes into view against the backdrop of some ship's bunkbeds. "I call Captain Terestin-Kavennis Sondrix-Warrick." Raskin nods. Anderson lets her gaze drift to the holovid. Darcy turns to the image of the woman on the holovid screen. "Captain Sondrix. Please state your credentials for this court." The woman addressed as Captain replies, in clipped, calm Queen's English, "I am a Doctor of Forensic Science with a speciality in profiling and medical forensics, m'aam, pending examination as Medical Doctor." Darcy nods. "Captain. As per ordered by the Court, you conducted a forensics profile of the defendant. Please share your findings with the Court and this jury." Jacob studies his electronic data display. There is the sound of paper being turned as Jones starts on a new page of notes. Sondrix draws from beside her a sheaf of printouts. "The subject is Ada Anderson, age 45, employee of the Citadel and registered nurse. I found her to be sane of mind and body, very lucid and calm. She readily admitted to the incident with which she is charged with, that of ahh, ending the Professor's life on grounds of mercy-killing." She looks up from the sheets, calmly, composed. "In all respects, she is a meticulous woman with a passion for exactitude." Gumble wrinkles his lip curiously. Darcy nods, pacing a little, the beads of her braids clinking softly. "Do you believe the defendant capable, in your expert opinion, of committing this act as a crime and not a mercy-killing?" Sondrix reflects for a while. "Yes. I do." Darcy stops, turning to look at the Captain. "What are your reasons for making such a statement, Captain? Please clarify them for the Court and the jury." Jacob taps a button on his electronic pad, clearing the screen, then looking toward the holovid. Sondrix shifts the printouts, pulling out several sheets and laying them on her lap, looking back up again when she's done. "In speaking with the defendant, I found her to be of an exceedingly detached nature, coupled with a tendency towards obsession, dogmatism. Miss Anderson, I caution, has not the personality of a psychopath, or even that of a disorganized offender. Even branding her as an organized offender is far too strong. However, based on the profile and the characteristics charted, as well as the interaction I have had with her, I believe she is capable of rationalizing conscience should it be necessary. But only if given a very valid reason that she believed strongly in." Darcy nods, pacing back to her seat again. "Thank you Captain. I have no further questions, your honor." Jacob stands smoothly, then walks out to face the holovid. "Good evening, Captain Sondrix. That's quite a profile. How long did you spend with Ada Anderson to reach this expert opinion?" Sondrix arches a brow at Jacob. "The sessions were spread out, as they customarily are, through 4 days for 60 pages of questions and evaluations, 20 more of which must be completed by the profiler." Jacob nods. "Four days? Two hour sessions? Four?" Sondrix rests her hands on her lap, composedly. "4 hour sessions, Mr. Gettleman. It is against section IV.II of Forensics Regulations to go beyond that." Jacob shrugs. "That's all I needed. So, you spent a total of 16 hours with a 45 year old woman, ask her a standard battery of questions and come away with a crystal ball?" Darcy clears her datapad and begins typing a few notes. Sondrix quirks a brow at Gettleman, clearly slightly amused. "Forensics is not an exact science Mr. Gettleman, as I am sure you are more than aware of from the nature of your question. It is however a fairly accurate approximation in almost 90 percent of profiling - 89.5559 percent, to be exact. I was asked by the Court to profile the defendant and I have done so, hence my report." Jacob nods. "But it's not perfect, right?" Sondrix's lips tilt upwards very faintly. "Yes, Mr. Gettleman, the art of Forensic profiling is not perfect, until you reach the boundaries of medical forensics." Jacob smiles faintly. "Thank you. Tell me, during your preliminary meeting with Ada Anderson on Citadel, did she express remorse about what happened?" Darcy scrolls down her datapad, looking through some information, then watches the proceedings very calmly. Sondrix nods. "Miss Anderson expressed deep regret at her actions, but felt that she was doing what the Professor wished, yes." Jacob tilts his head. "So, in your expert opinion, is Ada Anderson capable of committing this act as a mercy killing, and not a crime?" Sondrix chuckles softly. "Indeed, Mr. Gettleman. I am, after all, a medical doctor pending examination. It is a fact of the profession. She is a registered nurse." Acran arrives from Lounge Area . Jacob nods. "Thank you. Nothing further." He turns and walks back to the defense table, taking his seat. Darcy stands. "Thank you Captain." Acran makes as inconspicious an entrance as possible for a clicking insect and sits down near the back of the room. Sondrix nods with a quirky half-smile. "You are welcome, Miss Darcy." With that the image flickers, then fades as the connection is terminated. Raskin lifts his chin. "Next witness, Counselor?" Darcy says, "Councillor Darkmane of Demaria, your honor." Darkmane stands quickly and prceeds to dust off his waistcoat. He then strides to the stand and its elegantly, curling his tail over his shoulder. The bailiff bustles after Darkmane and shows him to the witness box. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth sir?" Darkmane turns snidely toward the bailiff, "Well, of COURSE I do. And my title is Consul, not Councillor, my dear." Jacob taps a few notes into his electronic pad. Darcy inclines her head. "My apologies, Consul." She puts her hands behind her back and paces forward. "Consul sir. You were acquainted with the late Professor, were you not?" Darkmane adjusts in his seat, trying to get comfortable, but never seems to manage it. Darkmane says, "Yes I was" The bailiff glowers at Darkmane but retakes his position, stone-faced. Darcy nods. "You were, as per your statement, also present at Professor Hight's demise the afternoon of August 30, were you not?" Darkmane nods and strokes the mane under his chin slowly. "I was there when he died, yes." There is a visible restless shifting as, all over the court, observers stir at this new revelation. Darcy paces again till she is back at her table, then turns and looks at Darkmane with a quiet smile. "Please tell this Court the events that transpired that day if you would, Consul." Darkmane nods politely to Darcy, then to the judge. "Thank you." Raskin leans back in his chair, studying Darkmane impassively. Jacob seems to be content flicking through notes on his electronic pad and occasionally trading whispers with Anderson. Darkmane says, "I was sitting by the good Professor's bedside, for perhaps the 3rd day in a row, talking to him, keeping him company and attempting to find out more about the events which resulted in his his hospitalization. He had many visitors. Others there at the time included Investigator Remy Lebeau and a reporter named Jones, both who the Professor knew." Darcy nods. "Please go on, Consul." Darkmane says, "Mr. LeBeau and myself were finding out many crucial facts about the events which Hight encountered in Washington D.C. and was telling us some very vital, very crucial information." Darkmane says, "despite the professor's poor health he seemed in reasonably good spirits. A fighter he was...*purr* a survivor" Jacob stands. "Objection." The rumble of surprise in the courtroom swells visibly louder as whispers break out like wildfire amongst the observer's gallery. Darkmane flicks his tail back and forth. Raskin quirks an eyebrow at Gettleman. "Grounds, Counselor?" Darcy casts her eyes to heaven and glances over to Jacob. Acran looks to the defense attorney, wondering what in heavens name he could be objecting to. Jones smiles faintly, scrawling a few things. But she stops taking obsessive notes, watching more now. Jacob furrows his brow. "We've already established that Fulton Hight was terminally ill. I fail to see what medical expertise he has to indicate Professor Hight was *a survivor.*" Darkmane looks up at Jacob expectantly Darkmane says, "I was not describing his medical condition I was decsribing his personality at the time, sir" Darcy stands. "Objection your honor. The witness is giving the details as he noted them at the time." Raskin nods, then looks toward Darkmane. "Sustained. No one asked you about his personality. Save the embellishment and stick to the facts. Go on." Raskin growls at Darcy. "You don't object to objections." Darkmane nods, "Very well. " Jacob takes his seat, nodding. Darcy seats herself, merely content with an inclination of her head to the judge. Darkmane sighs and continues, "ALebeau and I had started to get more implicit details of the Professor's adventures in Washington, something we badly needed to know. During which time, a nurse..." he looks over to Anderson, "THAT nurse walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bag, then walked over to the bedside and replaced his empty IV bag with it. We ignored it at the time as it seemed to be a normal thing. But just as Hight was about to reveal a very crucial location to us, he went into an attack. None of us knew why. I sprang out the door as there was no nurse around. There was no one in the hall either, but I managed to flag down a nurse , a different one, and she brought a team in to help Hight." Darcy nods. "There was a doctor attending the Professor, Consul?" Anderson studies her fingernails. Darkmane continues talking a bit faster and more urgent. "and THEN they came in. Tried to revive HIght, but he had gotten worse. A Doctor Stephen was there by this time and he discovered that the bag was in fact filled with Cyanide. Jacob stands. "Objection." Raskin refrains for the sigh on his lips. "Grounds?" Darcy glances over at Jacob for a long, studied moment, then back to the judge. Jacob says, "Your honor, the prosecution hasn't laid the foundation properly for this *evidence*. How can, with all due respect, Consul Tailchaser know cyanide was in that bag?"" Darkmane is standing by this time leaning on the bar. "and then...;" he purses his lips glaring at Jacobs for interrupting him again Raskin looks to Darkmane. "Hold your stirrups, Consul." He looks to Darcy. "You want to lay some groundwork here?" Darkmane turns his head slowly to the judge and smiles, "may I answer that your honor?" Raskin shakes his head at Darkmane, then looks toward Darcy. "Let's hear it." Darkmane turns his head back to Jacob, "and I wish you would address me by my now-proper surname, "Firewind" Jacob nods. "Of course, Consul." He looks toward Darcy. Darcy stands to her feet, hands on the table. "From the statements taken, Captain Sondrix was in attendance. Medic Edward Durango examined the saline bag and called out the results to her and also whoever else was in attendence at the time." Jacob laughs. "I didn't hear that in Captain Sondrix's direct testimony. And can we get a medic in here to tell us what was in the bag, Your Honor?" Darcy looks to Raskin calmly. "The Captain is available for further questioning, and the medic is, at present, on his way from the Citadel, your honor. I move that the trial be adjourned until he arrives as this witness is crucial to clearing up this point." Raskin nods, waving a hand. "Look, let's cut to the chase. Counselor Darcy - you want to bring up cyanide, have an expert do it. The consul here is qualified to tell what he knows, not what he thinks he knows based on what someone else said." Darkmane nods, "Very well, I would admit that I myself did not know what was in the bag at that moment and learned of that later. Darkmane says, "May I continue?" Raskin shakes his head. "Go on with your questioning, Counselor. But watch your step. Keep medical evidence to the experts." Acran is both amused and disgusted with the objection just made, and the fact that it was accepted. Jacob takes a seat. Darcy inclines her head, looking towards Darkmane again. "Please continue Consul. What transpired then?" Darkmane sits down again and strokes his whiskers, "Now then. When Dr. Hight went into shock and doctors and nurses rushed in and were trying to revive him it had occurred to people in the room that the bag was ...not right. Acting on that hunch and knowing who put it there. I dashed out the door to look for her. Jones frowns a little, looks from Raskin to Jacob and makes a thoughtful note. Darkmane leans forward again, "I did not however find her but did find an associate of mine, a Mr. Yama. Together we started looking for the nurse. We had hurried to the spaceport to check there and a shuttle was just taking off. It took off rather fast in fact. Yama ran back to acquire Mr. Lebeau's ship. I, on the other hand, had procured a vessel owned by a nice scientist gentleman named Qunila, a floating Centauran, you know... Jacob sets his electronic pad on the table. Darcy holds up a hand. "Please keep to the relevant facts, Consul, if you please. You procured Mr. Qunila's ship, yes?" Darkmane says, "I explained very briefly the dire circumstances so that we could follow the shuttle but he said that there was another ship, the ...oh what was it's name, the Kensington, I believe. I radioed the vanguard for help, but AS USUAL they were of no help at all. Except that they verified that the Kensington had fired and was still firing on Qunila's ship to prevent him from leaving while the shuttle was speeding away to the fringe with Ms. Anderson aboard." Darcy again holds up her hand. Jacob rolls his eyes. Acran is not entirely surprised at this but continues to look on. Darcy says, "Consul, please make this an objective statement. We are not here to question your personal feelings about the matter but to make sure of the facts of the case. The Vanguard was notified then, of the Kensington's flight?" Darkmane sits back panting and purring, "and that's what happened...she got away...just when Professor hight was going to give us the one clue to solve the puzzle. Darkmane says, "nono...the kensington was cloaked and firing at us while the shuttle got away." Darkmane says, "Anderson was in the shuttle" Darkmane says, "the kensington seemed to want to prevent anyone from either leaving or following" Darkmane says, "I then went back to the hospital room and it was then that I learned that the Professor was indeed dead and it was also when I learned the contents of the bag." Darkmane says, "and Dr. Stephen was indeed there by that time" Darcy nods. "By this time Professor Hight was already deceased?" Darkmane says, "Yes he was in fact dead." Darkmane says, "poor man. Rather a tough blow to go like that. Especially in midsentence" Jacob says, "Objection!" Darcy has already half-way held up her hand but Jacob has beat her to it. "Consul, please refrain from personal observations as per Judge Raskin's earlier injunction." Raskin nods. "Sustained." He narrows his eyes at Darkmane, then looks at Darcy. "Do try to prepare your witnesses to testify properly in the future." Darkmane purrs and sits back, crossing his legs. Darcy inclines her head. "I will bear it in mind your honor." She then turns back to Raskin, addressing him directly. "On grounds that this has been a lengthy examination and cross-examination, your honor, I propose a recess if it be acceptable." Jacob stands. "On this, the prosecution and I agree, Your Honor, although I haven't yet had the distinct pleasure of cross examining Consul Firewind." Raskin shakes his head. "No recess. Go ahead, Mr. Gettleman, your witness." Jacob steps away from the table and smiles politely at Darkmane. "You spent three days at Dr. Hight's bedside?" Darcy movse back to her seat and settles, calling up notes on her datapad. She glances over at the cross-examination, her face impossibly serene. Darkmane says, "Erm...I wasn't there 3 days Straight...in the chair that is. I was on Citadel there though for that long and I made frequent visists to the professor." Jacob nods. "Yes. Pressing him for information?" Darcy comes to her feet. "Objections your honor." Jacob arches an eyebrow. Raskin chuckles. "What grounds?" Darkmane raises an eyebrow at Darcy, "Yes, on what gruonds?" Darcy says, "The witness has stated that he was finding out information. It was not specifically stated whether this information was asked or voluntarily given by the Professor." Jacob sighs. "Wow. That's a stretch, Your Honor." Darcy says, "Therefore it is not indicative of pressing for information." Raskin raises his eyebrows. "I'm not clear what your objection is to Mr. Gettleman's question. It's quite straightforward. The objection is overruled. If Consul Firewind wants to clarify things, he can. Sit down." Darkmane says, "Thank you." Darcy seats herself, gracefully. She gives Gettleman a calm smile and watches the proceedings, punctuating it by frequent notations on the datapad. Acran shakes his head at this. He glances at Darcy for a moment before turning to exit. Jacob nods to Darkmane. "Go ahead, sir." Darkmane says, "I was switching from polite chat with the good professor and yes I was trying to get information from him. I wasn't being impolite or pushy like some people, but it WAS urgent that Hight remember it all, for the sake of the...well let's just say he was the focal point of a possibly catastropic event." Darkmane says, "He spoke quite frankly and said it was he that needed to tell US" Darcy tilts her head a little, then shoots a swift glance towards the back of the court where Acran is. Then back to the court proceedings. Acran has left. Jacob studies Darkmane. "You wanted information so you could go to Washington, D.C., correct?" Darkmane says, "Yes I did. It was vital information for our whole group. We needed to know what was there, what sent Hight to such peril and how to get there safely." Darkmane says, "Hight was the center of something very devastating...and something quite remarkable" Jacob nods, smiling faintly. "Did you have proper clearances to enter Washington, D.C.? Darkmane smirks, "I never went to Washington" Jacob says, "No, but you participated in the preparations, according to your testimony, seeking information for your "group."" Darcy stands. "Objections your honor, on grounds that this is irrelevant to the trial at hand." Jacob shrugs. "Goes to the witness' actions. She opened the door." Raskin nods. "Overruled. Answer the question." Darcy sits down again, still calmly. She makes a note on her datapad. Darkmane says, "I do not have clearance for Washington nor did I intend to go. I was nevertheless needing to determine the nature of what Hight encountered" Jacob nods. "The day he died, you saw Ada Anderson tending to Professor Hight, yes?" Darkmane says, "Yes I did" Jacob lifts his chin. "At some point, didn't you get him rather frustrated and excited?" Darkmane says, "and I would say that it was shortly before he went into shock that she tended to him" Jacob shakes his head. "Earlier than the bag incident, Consul." Jacob says, "Didn't you upset the professor, causing his vitals to skyrocket?" Darkmane says, "frustrated...I wouldn't know. but he got wexcited at times, then would calm down. He had been calm for quite some time right before the shock." Jacob nods. "Didn't she, in fact, have to give him a sedative and admonish you, and I quote: "Do you really need to push him so hard?" Darkmane leans in, "Yes the professor got upset. He got upset as any man would watching a crew of marines who were defending his life die." Jacob shrugs. "Wasn't he more upset at your glib dismissal of their deaths?" Darkmane turns to the judge, "Objection!" Raskin arches his eyebrows and glowers at Darkmane. "Not your job, Consul. Answer the question." Darkmane smiles, "Yes, he seemed not to like my opinions of the precious vanguard. Jacob nods. "Thank you. Now then...you said Ada Anderson was on that shuttle that left." Darkmane says, "But I did apologize for my behavior imeediately after...and for the remainer of my time with him, sought only to keep him calm and relaxed, admonishing others for getting him excited as well" Jacob shakes his head. "Enough, Consul. Next question." Darkmane says, "I was informed of that yes" Jacob says, "Informed? By whom?" Darkmane says, "it is NOT enough I was answering the question?" Darkmane says, "I was informed by the authorities that picked her up in the fringe" Jacob chuckles. "Did you see her get on that shuttle?" Darkmane says, "if she didn't get there by shuttle then how do YOU suppose she got there" Raskin glances to Darkmane. "He's asking the questions. Not you. Another outburst like that, and I hold you in contempt." Darkmane says, "Very well, if you wish to play your little game, here is the fact. She was nowhere in site, the shuttle left just at that time and sped away fast. Headed toward the fringe. The next day Ada was picked up in the fringe." Raskin glowers at the Consul. "Enough. You want a contempt charge?" Darkmane says, "I did not see her get on the shuttle...I merely saw the shuttle leave" Darkmane crosses his arms and leans back. Jacob smiles faintly. "So, you didn't actually see her get on the shuttle, and have no personal first-hand knowledge that she was aboard. Next we have the mysterious cloaked ship, Kensington. How do you know it was covering for her?" Darkmane says, "I don't" Darkmane says, "I never said that at all" Jacob nods. "In fact, this wasn't the first time the Kensington had made attacks at Citadel, correct?" Darkmane says, "I have not a clue" Jacob shrugs. "Well, it's been all over the news. I simply assumed someone as hungry for information as yourself would have kept up with such things." Darcy stands. "Your honor, objections on grounds of irrelevance." Darkmane says, "The Citadel, sir, is not of my concern. I am the Consul for Demaria and NOT the Citadel" Raskin shakes his head. "The grounds are all wrong. But I'll sustain an objection on the grounds of badgering." Jacob nods. "Withdrawn." Darcy remains standing. "Your honor, with your leave I call for a recess when the defence has finished with the cross-examination your honor. It has been a very long session." Jacob turns as if he's about to wrap it up, then stops. Jacob glances back to the judge Raskin narrows his eyes at Darcy. "How about letting him finish - THEN ask?" Darkmane sighs heavily, "Yes please, I do wish to depart this dreadful place" Jacob smiles faintly at Darkmane. "Just a couple of more questions." Darcy inclines her head. "Yes your honor. My apologies." She seats herself again composedly. Jacob says, "The group you were assisting in this endeavor included Remy LeBeau and Cubana Hernandez, correct?" Darkmane says, "I was not assisting either of them, no." Jacob arches his eyebrows. "Weren't they involved in this escapade to D.C.?" Darkmane says, "I did not attend that "escapade, no"" Jacob says, "That's not my question." Darkmane says, "Then why don't you ask them?" Darkmane turns to the judge, "My apologies" Jacob shrugs. "LeBeau was with you at the medical ward, yes?" Darkmane says, "yes he was. Mr. Lebeau is an associate who was with both myself and Professor Hight several times before on a quite miraculous journey" Raskin steeples his fingers, waiting for Darkmane to answer. Jacob nods. "So, you *were* working with LeBeau." Darkmane says, "no I was not" Jacob says, "Both of you asked questions about Washington, yes?" Darcy studies her datapad, then settles back in her chair to await, albeit with some resignation, the wrap-up. Darkmane says, "Lebeau just happened to be there. I was asking for myself" Jacob says, "Ah. Talk about playing games." Darcy stands. "Objections your honor! That is a personal observation and has no relevance in this inquiry as of yet." As if expecting the objection, the defense attorney says, "Withdrawn." Darkmane says, "there were 18 people involved in something including Hight. THIS is the group I am referring to. And I for one was trying to get to the bottom of it. I was not inferring that I was working for or with anyone in this endeavor and my questions to hight were for my own knowledge" Darcy glances over at Jacob, seating herself and continuing to observe. Jacob clasps his hands behind his back. "You stated frustration with the response of the medical crew when the professor went into shock, correct?" Darkmane says, "Did I?" Jacob says, "Yes. Shall I have the court reporter read back? They didn't answer fast enough, and you had to go get them." Darkmane says, "The medical crew trying to revive Hight you mean?" Jacob says, "Correct." Darkmane says, "I had to go GET them because there was no one in the room when Hight went into shock. The on-duty nurse Ada had left the room and was nowhere to be seen" Jacob nods. "Do you find that frustrating? Why, if someone had been attending with her, perhaps the professor could have been saved, yes?" Darkmane says, "Well, a) the time to find a nurse in the Hospital was not too oawfully long and they got a whole team in there VERY quickly and b) as was proven, the professor died of...welll "foreign substance" in his bloodstream" Jacob nods. "So, in this case, you were well satisfied by Vanguard performance?" Darkmane turns to the Judge, "This fellow actually expects me to ANSWER this question?" Raskin glances to Darkmane. "No. I do. Or you can be held in contempt." Darcy looks at her datapad, makes some notations. She flickers a glance at Darkmane, almost resignedly. Darkmane says, "Very well then YES the medical staff was quite impressive and I applaud Captain Sondrix for her quick actions" Jacob nods. "This is the same Vanguard that you claim acted poorly in catching the shuttle. Intriguing." Darkmane says, "They worked very quickly and very efficiently and would have saved the man's life had he not been...welll you know" Jacob smiles tightly. "Consul Firewind, just one more question: Did you ever witness Ada Anderson acting maliciously toward Professor Hight, indicating an intention to harm him?" Darkmane says, "I HOPE that everyone knows there is in fact a difference between a group of highly trained medical practitioners and a crew that sits in a control tower eating doughnuts" Darkmane says, "No I did not" Darkmane says, "I did see her looking at him several times however" Jacob nods. "Nurses do that to their patients. Nothing further." Raskin looks to Darcy. "Re-direct?" Jacob walks back to his table and takes a seat. Darkmane says, "Looking at him...from the foot of the bed.....er...never mind" Raskin looks to Darcy. "Re-direct?" Darcy stands to her feet. "No further questions your honor. Due to the length of time this examination has taken, I move for a recess, if your honor please." Raskin nods. "Fine. Consul Firewind, thank you for your testimony." He looks to the jury. "This court is adjourned." Darkmane turns impatiently to the judge. May I GO now, I'm due to go on Sabattical and this trail is holding up my schedule. The bailiff is already on his way to usher Darkmane out, glowering at the Demarian with ill-concealed dislike. Raskin clears his throat. "What do you think adjourned MEANS? Darcy seats herself, gathering up her datapad and looking at it for a while, scrolling down screens. Darkmane gets pulled, "Unhand my coat, sir, you'll pop the stitching" Raskin stands and walks back into his chambers, thunking the door shut behind him. Darkmane has left. Darcy stands, pushing her chair back, her braids clinking softly together. Anderson stands up and walks to a side door, where she is escorted away by police. Jacob glances toward Darcy, gets to his feet and just smiles as he walks to the door. Niklas reaches down as everyone prepares to leave and picks up his pack, swinging it onto his shoulder as he rises. Not too much later, Judge Raskin departs his office, bound to catch a hovercab home, when he exits Consortium Headquarters to find a rather disturbing sight… Consortium Plaza The flags of the twelve worlds of the Stellar Consortium and of the united government itself flap in the smoggy breeze in this plaza, where the old United Nations complex has been converted into a monument to intergalactic bureaucracy. Darcy is standing, back against an ivy-covered wall full of trumpet flowers. She looks faintly dazed, as if she has taken some medication that's too strong for her, one hand holding her head. Niklas has one hand on her elbow, watching in some concern. "I'll be all right...You know, you could be disqualified from the jury if you were seen. Please. It's only a short distance. I'll be all right. The medication isn't so strong that I'll go to sleep on the way." Drowsy as she is, a lawyer is still a lawyer. Raskin is walking down the steps of the headquarters building as his eyes lock onto Darcy in close proximity to Niklas...talking in fairly intimate fashion. He glowers in his most judicial demeanor and proceeds to keep glowering all the way over to them. He doesn't address Niklas. Not yet. First and foremost, his eyes are locked on Darcy. "What the hell is going on here, Counselor?" Darcy looks up, blinking as she shakes her head dazedly. "I took some medicine that was too strong for me, your honor." And she looks it too. "It was a migraine, and evidently I didn't know the strength...of the prescription. Mr. Niklas stopped to help." Niklas looks up at the judge's approach and nods amiably, "Your honor. Please, I'm afraid she's a bit unwell at the moment. Can you give me a hand?" Raskin shakes his head. "That's not near a good enough excuse to get past appearances in a high profile case like this. I'm going to have to declare a mistrial and report you for jury tampering and prosecutorial misconduct." Glares at Niklas. "I've got more important things to worry about, at the moment." His eyes go back to Darcy. Niklas frowns slightly. "Your Honor, the lady is unwell. You're not telling me you're placing procedural matters over her well-being?" Raskin glances toward Niklas. "I have the defendant's well being to think about too. The appearance of impropriety is enough to raise questions about *your* impartiality as a juror and *her* qualifications as an ethical prosecutor." Niklas nods. "Fine. But perhaps we can argue over that after we have seen her into her own home?" Raskin snaps his eyes back to Darcy. "You're off the case and the trial is aborted until further notice, with a new prosecutor who can keep their head on straight. Oh, sir, feel free to show her home. She doesn't have to come back again. I'll issue the order in the morning." Darcy nods slowly, although she seems to be trying very hard to keep conscious. "Yes your honor..." she murmurs. And doesn't quite even get that far as she reaches out, one hand to the wall, yanking herself upright. "No. I'll get back...on my own." Some of her imperiousness has returned, although whatever it is she took has some incredibly strong effects. Niklas reluctantly releases her elbow. "If you are sure..." He casts an angry look toward the judge before turning back in concern. "And I apologize for the trouble." Acran arrives from Central Park . Raskin glowers at the two, then turns and steps back toward HQ. Acran comes clacking his way onto the plaza, gazing around. Raskin shakes his head, muttering angrily as he climbs the steps. 5